moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Themonstar/The Monstar's Monstrous Debates: Super Moshi Missions
Welcome to the first in The Monstar's Monstrous Debates. Every Friday I'll be adding a new debate, and of course a debate's not a debate without the supporters in the comments section below! So which ever side you take, shout about it below! This week: Super Moshi Missions... Introduction Quite often, Super Moshi Missions can become a debatable matter. How? Well, since Lost in Hong Bong'', we were introduced to the new Mini Missions, which many fans thought were quite poor. No Moshling. Disappointment or what? Since then, more has been thought of the Mini Missions, since ''The Unusual Suspects', ''which came to an end yesterday. But were the fomat of Series 1 and Series 2 prefered? VOTING FOR THE MINI MISSIONS! Back in January, we were all ''thrilled ''at the idea of a new mission, however when Lost in Hong Bong'' arrived fans were rather disappointed. NO Moshling. And frantically, lets say it was er... RUBBISH! Just TWO WEEKS later ''Freezy Rider ''was released where we obtained Long Beard. This proved to be quite popular as it was not much shorter than a full length mission, we played as Peppy for once and like I pointed out earlier got Long Beard. But how great was '''''The Unusual Suspects? Every week in a row, we played more of the adventure, which is better, exciting us and building us up to the release of YoYo in Part 3. And with a possible NEW MISSION arriving on Wednesday, following Sprockett and Hubb's fallout at The Daily Growl, mini missions may be shorter, but with loads more anticipation, Moshlings more often and constantly producing new storylines. I'D RATHER HAVE SERIES 3! When the Super Moshi Missions began they were purely amazing. A Moshling every so often and the constant battle between the Supers and Dr. Strangeglove and CLONC! With monthly missions ordered in series, we had to play each mission and keep guessing what CLONC were up to! Each time we felt a constant acheivment, unlocking another key to the puzzle. Plus, when the series comes to an end in December, not only have we got Twistmas hanging around, but the EPIC series finale. Series 1 ended with Elder Furi going walkies, and Series 2 ended with us having to guess where on earth Strangeglove had fled to, and just who is his boss with that yellow rubber glove? As you've seen in the new Moshling Adventures, CLONC haven't been involved. Even if it is time for CLONC to go for good, surely a new enemy can be introduced. I think the Missions shouldn't be adventures as such and be a pure battle between good and evil in Monstro City. Conclusion Both strategies have proved to be very popular and had their highs and lows! Does Monstro City deserve some piece, and should the Missions become Mini Adventures? Or is their obviously some other menace out their waiting to terrorize Monstro City! Tell us what YOU think in the comments section below! Category:Blog posts